A Touch Of Golden Care
by LycoX
Summary: An old but concerned friend is in town to check up on a certain Engineer.


**A Touch**

 **Of Golden Care**

 **Disclaimer: Takes place after 'Elseworlds' and it has been far too long since I did something GoldenVibe related. Holla if you still got love for them! Though this will be more of a friendship thing then a relationship thing and in this, Cisco's not been keeping his appearance all neat and clean hair wise considering the break up's been clearly bothering him all this time even if he tries to act like its not on the show. And to a guest review on 'When Oliver Met Nora' if you end up reading this, I'm not erasing Nora calling Oliver and Siren Uncle and Auntie.**

 **That was written before we found out more about her and regardless, it doesn't matter if the actual canon has or doesn't have her calling them that. This is fanfiction after all and if I had to stick to exactly what the shows do, I wouldn't be writing as there would be no point. Something you may want to keep in mind when you think to write a review like that.**

* * *

Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart rolled up to the apartment complex where a man she knows and absolutely adores lives in. One she hadn't seen in a long time aside from pictures, videos he sent her from time to time through texting and the one time when he managed to transport himself to break the news to her about her brother. How he did that though he was keeping a closely guarded secret the big meanie! Which had been about the only way, aside from phone calls, that the two had kept in touch over the past few years. A relationship here and there for him, plus his work with the Flash, and not knowing when she was on a job had kept him from popping up whenever he wanted to see her. Part of her was nervous as this would be the first time in a long time that Lisa would see Cisco in person. But when she got the call that he needed a friend right now more than anything, the lover of Gold had put aside all she'd been up too and high tailed it to Central City.

"Hang on, babe, I'm comin'." She murmured to herself and quickly made her way inside the apartment complex.

While this was going on, Cisco himself was slumped down on his couch in the dark with only the light of the tv on. His appearance being one that his parents would shake their heads over if that kind of thing was something new from them to be worried about. He was dressed in only a shirt, boxers, and socks while drinking his fourth Beer and looking more at a photo of him and Cynthia then at the tv with a morose look on his face. Cursing the fact he had become the butt monkey of the Universe yet again where Life and Love was concerned. Even wishing Dante was still alive to talk with about the whole thing since Barry wasn't really available. God knew going to his parents or anyone else in the Ramon family was a bad idea for so many reasons. He knew he could go to Caitlin but Cisco didn't really want to bother her.

Even if she would say it wouldn't be a bother at all. "Man… Was I an idiot for wanting more or what?" Muttered the young genius Engineer to himself with a depressed sigh.

Cisco didn't think he could be blamed for that even if he did sometimes wonder if he could be. Damned emotions and the like screwing with his head! A knocking at the door jolted him from his thoughts and not in the mood to get up, he stayed where he was. The knocking continued on. "Cisco! Its Lisa! And I know you're in there so please let me in!"

The depressed Engineer's eyes widened at the sound of Lisa Snart's voice! Her voice even getting him to get up and shuffle his way to the font door. Unconcerned if she saw him in his current outfit thanks to how he was feeling. "Oh my." Let out Lisa in surprise once the door was open and she got a good look at her favorite Engineer!

As never had she seen him look as bad as he did right then and there. "Yeah, I know, not my best look but whatever. What, what brings you by? Hopefully not for something the Flash would have to get involved with." He asked of her in a tired manner.

"You, you are what brings me by, babe." And before he knew it, Cisco found himself getting hugged tightly by Lisa.

Confusing him quite a bit in the process and saying as much. "Oh sweetie, a friend called me and told me how you were doing and thought it would be a good idea if I came and saw you."

"A friend, huh? Anyone I know?" Wondered the young man as he pulled away from her and let her into his apartment.

Which was soon bathed in light thanks to her turning on a light switch. "Yikes, this girl you were seeing really caused you to let things go… And maybe, but a girl has to keep a few secrets." Lisa told him with a small smile as she turned her focus to him as he moved past her once the door was closed and sat down heavily on the couch.

"Right. I'm… I'm not even gonna try and get you to tell that secret right now."

Lisa fake pouted at that as she sat down next to him. "You really cared about this one, didn't you?" Whoever this girl was that let such an amazing guy like Cisco go was clearly an idiot.

As no way would she ever let him go! "That friend must have told you quite a bit, huh?"

"Mm-hmm… How else am I supposed to help my favorite Engineer in all the world?" She asked of him seriously.

Nothing was said for a time and Cisco didn't even fight it when she pulled him in close to her. Which caused him to let out a breath. "Yeah… I, I really did care a lot for Cynthia. Loved her even… Thought she might even could be the one but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Another example of me bein' the butt monkey of the Universe." Began the young man bitterly and sadly.

Causing Lisa's heart to clench painfully for the man next to her. "Want me to stick her in some gold?"

Despite himself, her Engineer chuckled as he sniffled. "Nah, thanks though."

"Well, just remember, the offer is always there, babe."

Something he appreciated a great deal even if he didn't voice it. "I… I wanted more, you know? But she, she didn't. She was just fine with how things were. Makes me wonder if that would have changed if I had taken up her dad on his offer to take his spot. Or if it woulda just made things worse..."

Ohh how Lisa really wanted to go and find this girl and give her a good ass kicking for causing so much pain for her favorite Engineer. "And the worst part is? I can't even really talk to B-The Flash about this… He's married now and dealing with a lot of family issues and a selfish part of me really wishes him and his wife hadn't got together. Things have just been really different ever since they did. I feel like I'd be burdening Caitlin even if she would say otherwise and God knows my brother is out because of… Well… Yeah. And my family? Hah… Sooner lecture or put me down then comfort me." Continued Cisco in a bitter voice.

And because of how he currently was, he failed to see Lisa narrowing her eyes at the mention of the Flash. _And here I thought they were really good friends… And his family, well… God himself knows what I'd do to them if Cisco ever gave me the okay…_

Not that he would but that family just really burned her up. "Then there's my screw up with Cicada, the latest big bad to hit Central City. If I had just kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't have got his dagger back and been able to get away. The others, they, they don't blame me but it feels like part of them does. I can't even be really all that useful now with my powers because of him and it just… It sucks!" By that point, Cisco was openly crying and Lisa, despite the fact it would probably be considered out of place with her, was making soft noises to provide some measure of comfort for him.

Wanting even more to go out and kick the asses of everyone who's hurt Cisco in some way. Soon, Cisco was spilling out everything that had been bottling up in him for the past few years and Lisa sat there in silence, letting him do what was very clearly needed as he talked himself out. Becoming drained emotionally and physically as a weight lifted off of him. "Baby… I think… I think you leaving the city for awhile would be good for you." Suggested Lisa softly as she planted a kiss on his forehead while rubbing her fingers gently across his head.

"Yeah… Maybe… Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so tired..."

"Then sleep, baby. I'll be right here."

"… 'Kay..." Mumbled Cisco tiredly as his eyes fluttered close and was asleep seconds later.

And true to her word, Lisa stayed right where she was, even as she fell asleep against him. Cisco would be slightly embarrassed later but would be far more thankful and appreciative of Lisa for being there for him in a time of need. He'd even leave the city with her even though Barry and the others were uneasy about it but Cisco assured them he'd be just fine. And if he wasn't… Barry was just a phone call and a run a way if he couldn't escape on his own. Cisco never would find out what friend it was who called Lisa but in the end, he found he was okay with that. Especially leaving with Lisa for a good long while would turn out to be one of the best decisions he had ever made.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed and I figured Cisco would be bottling up a lot of shit over the years. As for the friend who called Lisa? I'll leave that up to your imaginations. R and R!**


End file.
